the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaumont Animation
}} Gaumont Animation (founded in 1997 as Alphanim) is a leading, award-winning producer and distributor of children's entertainment. The company’s animated catalog comprises over 800 half-hours, broadcast in over 130 countries. Current productions include Noddy (season two) co-produced with Dreamworks, Trulli Tales, Belle & Sebastian, Furiki Wheels, and F is for Family (season three) for Netflix. Gaumont has numerous properties in development for TV series, spanning a diverse range of genres. Most recently, the company optioned the rights to develop the comic book series Usagi Yojimbo from the creator, writer, and illustrator Stan Sakai. Other projects include Do Re & Mi, an animated musical series for preschoolers featuring original tracks performed by executive producers and creators Kristen Bell (Princess Anna in the Disney Film, Frozen), Jackie Tohn (Glow, Season 8 American Idol finalist) and other surprise guests; Molly and the Cryptos, in development with France Television is targeted to 6 to 11-year-olds and tells the story of Molly, a precocious 10-year-old, and her adventures tracking down mythological creatures around the globe; Bionic Max, in development with Gulli, is a buddy comedy about a malfunctioning bionic guinea pig and his goldfish buddy and their exploits as express delivery boys; and The Star Shards Chronicles, an animated epic based on the YA novels by The New York Times best-selling author Neal Shusterman. Projects in development for theatrical release include the animated feature High in the Clouds, (based on the book authored by Sir Paul McCartney and Philip Ardagh and illustrated by Geoff Dunbar) and Plunder, a family treasure hunting adventure from award-winning writers, Leo Chu and Eric Garcia. Productions Series *''Animal Crackers'' (1998, co-production with Cinar) *''Atomic Puppet'' (2016, co-production with Mercury Filmworks, Technicolor Entertainment) *''The Baskervilles'' (1999, co-production with Cinar Production Inc., France 2) *''Belle and Sebastian'' (2017) *''Bottom's Up'' (2020) *''Calimero'' (2014, co-production with Calidra, Studio Campbell, TV Tokyo, and Kodansha) *''Cooking? Child's Play!'' (2005, co-production with CCA, Tiji) *''Cosmic Cowboys'' (2003, co-production with France 3, Tooncan Productions VI Inc., Europool) *''Creepschool'' (2004, co-production with Happy Life, Cinar Corporation, France 3) *''Delta State'' (2004, co-production with France 2, Nelvana Limited, Deltanim Productions Inc.) *''Do, Re & Mi'' (TBA, co-production with Amazon Studios) *''Dude, That's My Ghost!'' (2013) *''F is for Family'' (2015, co-production with Vince Vaughn-owned Wild West Television) *''Franklin'' (1997-2003, co-production with Nelvana Limited, TF1, LuxAnimation, Neurohouse, Funbag Animation Studios, Mini TFO, and Family Channel) *''Furiki Wheels'' (2017) *''Galactik Football'' (2006-2010, co-production with Jetix Europe N.V. (Seasons 1-2) and Telegael (Season 3)) *''Gawayn'' (2010)Gawayn profile *''Going Cuckoo'' (2018) *''Hairy Scary'' (2007, co-production with Europool, Super RTL) *''Herself the Elf'' (TBA, co-production with American Greetings) *''Lanfeust Quest'' (2014) *''Matt's Monsters'' (2008) *''Mona the Vampire'' (1999, 2001–2003, co-production with Cinar Corp., France 3, Canal J, Tiji, Agogo Media)'' *''Mouss & Boubidi'' (2009) *''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (2016, co-production with DreamWorks Animation Television, France 5, France Télévisions) *''Potatoes and Dragons'' (2003, co-production with Cookie Jar Entertainment Inc., Canal J, Europool) *''Powerball'' (2020) *''Ralf the Record Rat'' (2003, co-production with Ocean Sound Studios Ltd., Canal J) *''Redwall'' (1999, co-production with Nelvana Limited, France 2, France 3) *''Ripley's Believe It or Not!'' (co-production with Cinar) *''Robotboy'' (2005, co-production with France 3, Cartoon Network) *''Roddy Longbottom'' (2019) *''SantApprentice'' (2006, co-production with France 5, Europool) *''Spaced Out'' (2002, co-production with Canal+, Tooncan Productions Inc.) *''The Small Giant'' (2010) *''The Green Squad'' (2011) *''The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog'' (2010) *''Toto Trouble'' (2010) *''Trulli Tales'' (2017) *''Welcome to Bric-a-Broc'' (2019) *''Woofy'' (2004, co-production with Tooncan Production Inc., France 5) *''X-DuckX'' (2001–2002, co-production with France 3. Tooncan Productions Inc., Europool.) *''Zap Junior High'' (2007) *''Zombie Hotel'' (2005, co-produced with Telegael, Magma, Canal J) *''Pok & Mok'' Features *''Franklin and the Turtle Lake Treasure'' (2006, co-production with Nelvana Limited, StudioCanal and Europool) *''Eleanor's Secret'' (2009, co-produced with StudioCanal and Gaumont) *''Santa's Apprentice'' (2010, co-produced with Avril Stark Entertainment, Cartoon Saloon and Gaumont) *''The Magic Snowflake'' (2013, co-produced with Snipple Animation, Dapaco Productions and Gaumont) References External links *Gaumont Animation official website *Gaumont-Alphanim at Internet Movie Database Category:Gaumont Animation Category:French animation studios Category:Gaumont Film Company Category:Entertainment companies established in 1997 Category:Media companies established in 1997